


言语理论【18】

by 14yinya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	言语理论【18】

18.

和薮接吻。

这是八乙女潜意识里期待了不知道多久的事情。

但他的第一反应仍然是抿起嘴唇躲开。然而书架加上薮的手把他禁锢在了一个十分狭小的空间之内，让他只是象征性地往后缩了一点点。薮的嘴唇追了过来，轻柔地含住他的唇瓣摩挲着，让他紧绷的唇线渐渐地放松了下来。

好像，被他亲吻的话，感觉也不坏的样子。

薮把他怀里的书抽出来随手放到书架边上，然后稍稍放开了他。他不知怎么就傻乎乎地转过了身，然后，再次被薮吻住了。

仍然被禁锢在薮的怀里。八乙女唯一的主权只剩下收在胸口的双手。

可惜，一只手害羞地想把薮推开，另一只手却紧紧地攥着人家的衣服。

这一刻他居然想到了那个曾经和他开过玩笑的OL——现在看来女孩们的确要准备祝福他了。

“在想什么？”薮很轻很轻地问道，一手摘下了八乙女的眼镜，也放在书架上。

“没有在想什么……”八乙女把头别开，“比起书来说你才在躁动吧……”

“我么？”薮低笑一声，嘴唇蹭过八乙女的脸颊，“什么程度的呢？”

“不知道……”八乙女觉得痒痒的，小幅度地躲着薮。

“呐，”薮不紧不慢地说道，继续蹭着八乙女的皮肤，“我喜欢光。”

“嗯……”八乙女小小声地应着。

“喜欢到爱上了。”

“嗯……”

“光呢？”

“嗯……”

“真是的，”薮的笑混着呼吸洒到八乙女耳边，“就不能好好地对我说一遍么。”

八乙女被这一笑弄得耳根都酥了:“说什么……”

他搞不懂薮今天晚上是怎么了，怎么突然就迈出了这一步，只用一个吻，就让他完全迷失在了薮的领域中。

是自己问的那句话有什么问题吗……

“说你也喜欢我什么的，”薮的耳语再一次响起，“我只是想听光说一次而已。”

“不要……”八乙女不自觉地把每句话的尾音都拖得长了些，“你……你知道就可以了嘛……”

“说嘛……”薮低低的声音里居然透着一丝撒娇似的意味，“知道和说出来不一样啊……我如果不先说，光也一直不会对我说不是吗。”

可能八乙女的脑部运转速度与和薮的距离成反比吧。所以当两人紧贴在一起的时候，八乙女才会彻底地什么都想不出来，然后在习惯性的拒绝之中顺从薮的要求。

脸颊、鼻梁、耳垂、脖子和嘴唇，无论哪个地方，薮都用嘴唇轻蹭过去，好像只是随意的一掠，反复之下却慢慢地撩起了八乙女的神经。

已经有些站不住脚了呢。

“Hika...”薮唤道，“hika.”

“好啦我喜欢……”

但八乙女还没有说完，薮就再次开了口:“我说，hika要负责平息躁动的对吧？”

“……啊，是倒是……所以呢？”八乙女的直觉已经知道要发生什么事了，然而停运的大脑还懵着，指挥得八乙女像个小傻瓜。

“我已经是重度了呢。”

薮的嘴唇重新贴了上来，封住了八乙女的的嘴唇。薮伸出了舌尖来描摹八乙女的唇线，耐心地一遍一遍舔过去。八乙女微颤着，最后没忍住轻吟出声，也被薮趁机滑进了他嘴里。

“唔……”

突然多出一个柔软湿润的物体。八乙女怎么也躲不开了，只能抓住薮的衣服，任凭对方舔舐自己口腔里的每一个角落。

曾经有一个朋友特别欠打地跟他说，舌头长出来就是为了舌吻。

可能吧。

唇舌交缠的声音黏黏腻腻的，在这片空间里被放大到了令人羞耻的程度。

但，他还想要更多的吻，这里，不够。

或许八乙女的每一个想法，此刻薮都可以读出来吧。毛衣连着衬衫的一角被掀起，温凉的空气和薮的指尖同时攀上了八乙女的腰线。一瞬间某种诡异的满足感爬进了八乙女的脑海，同时却生出了，更多的不满。

我也等了好久了。

薮让他靠在墙上抱着自己，一手探进他衣服里，一手将他毛衣的高领扯下来了些。

吻细密地落在八乙女的脖子上，激起八乙女慌乱的呼吸。薮的牙扣住了他颈边的一小块皮肤，嘴唇温柔地吮吸着。疼痛和酥麻带来了八乙女从未有过的快感，他仰着脖子喘息，想把自己更多地送到薮的面前。

衣服里那只手缓缓地摸到了八乙女的胸口，却故意似地没有触碰那两个敏感点，只是又重新往下摸去，划过他若隐若现的肌肉线条。

八乙女觉得自己就要炸开了。

为什么、为什么不再多给我一些？

但，不率直的大脑只够让他颤抖着解开薮领口扣起的第一颗纽扣。

薮注意到了他的动作，并且心领神会地动手脱掉了他的毛衣。厚厚的毛衣浸满了八乙女燥热的温度，被薮随意地扔在了地上。

衬衫的纽扣被一个个地慢慢解开，声称自己重度躁动的薮，在八乙女看来意外地充满耐心。

薮的手指轻轻地抚过八乙女的红樱，引起八乙女难耐的低喘。细微的电流在八乙女的身体里到处乱窜，想要集中在一点爆发，薮却偏偏不让它们这么做。

“Hika，”薮的声音比刚才还要低了些，“你知道你现在有多可爱么……”

“……不知道！”八乙女马上就顶了回去，可惜声音还没从喘息里走出来，听着就像在撒娇一样。

“我想看这样的hika很久了……”薮解着八乙女的腰带，“比我想象中还要可爱……”

“才不是。”八乙女没好气地说道，呼吸随着薮的动作细细地变化着。

“不是么？”薮笑笑，“就算不是我也很喜欢。”

“那你……啊——”八乙女一句话才刚出口尾音就彻底变了调——薮的手，不轻不重地握住了他的分身。

更糟糕的是，薮正看着他，额头抵着他的额头，不让他再把头扭开。

“光，看着我。”

“嗯……”

薮慢慢地就动了起来。手的触感第一次变得如此陌生，但大概因为同是男性，八乙女没有感到不适，反而有种焦灼得到了缓解的感觉。

虽然，伴随而来的是更多的焦灼。

从来没有过的快感像藤蔓一样爬过八乙女的全身，不知所措的他只能紧紧地抱着薮，看着他由于距离太近而失去了焦点的模样。

“别，你、你慢点……”话说出口的时候八乙女都不敢听自己的声音。

“我明明就已经很慢了。”薮说道，像是要蛊惑他一般，“我快忍不住了，光。”

“唔……不行……”八乙女觉得下身越来越烫，不仅是他自己的体温，还加上薮的。他知道薮也有了反应，但没办法像薮那样也去帮他解决。

然而这时候不做点什么实在无法缓解八乙女的燥热。他终究还是闭上了眼睛，心一横，贴上了薮的嘴唇。

湿软的舌尖被缠住吮吸，八乙女在喉间叹息一声，再次把自己往前凑了凑。他以前从来不知道，原来被人亲吻是如此令人安心的一件事，唇舌的交缠是那么令人兴奋。

很舒服。

薮的味道温和却又鲜明，随着舌尖的舔舐一点一点地侵占着八乙女，同时也夺取着八乙女的理智。他接着方才的动作解开了薮的衣服，手指微颤着抚过薮的皮肤。薮像是接到了他的信号，骤然加快了手上的速度，让八乙女禁不住急喘一声，在他手上释放了出来。

八乙女全身的力气都集中在手上了，反正站不稳了，只能把整个人挂在薮身上。

薮的声音又响了起来:“呐，还好吧？”

八乙女把脸埋在薮的颈窝，犹豫着蹭了蹭表示肯定。

重度躁动不会这么好解决的，这是八乙女早就了然于心的事情。

更何况，他想要的，只这些还不够。

裤子被拉下来的时候他没忍住，咬了薮的肩膀。薮问他怎么了，他不说话，继续蹭着薮的脖子。

丢不丢脸啊，明明还什么都没做吧。

很快八乙女就感觉到了薮的手指，沾染着自己粘腻的液体，在身下缓缓地打着转。

他觉得痒痒的，扭着腰想躲开。

但一根手指没多久就探了进来，温柔却不容置疑地，推开了他紧紧地收缩着的内壁。

“呜啊……”八乙女还是叫了出来，被人这样侵入的感觉明明已经够羞耻的了，可还是不够，不管是他此刻的喘息还是薮的动作，都还是不够。

可能，他自己才是重度躁动的那个人，薮是来安慰他的才对。

后背重新靠在了墙上，这样八乙女才多了一个着力点，能稍微站得稳些。薮在吻他的耳朵，唇舌从耳尖滑到耳垂，又细细地描过他耳朵精致的轮廓。八乙女的脑海里已经什么都不剩了，只有两个人错乱的呼吸和唾液粘腻的声音在他耳边响着，身下进进出出的异物告诉着他现在正发生着什么事情。薮问他什么，他就本能地回答。

“光……hika，你爱我么……”

“嗯……”

“说给我听。”

“我……啊……我爱你……”

“我会一直在你身边的，所以光，也不要离开我……”

“别说……嗯……这种话……啊啊……”

耳垂被薮含着，而后又放开，牵出的银丝随着薮的吻落到八乙女的脖子上，随后是锁骨，再然后往下，缠上了八乙女一直没得到满足的红樱。

“啊……”八乙女在薮吻住那一点的瞬间就软了下来，呻吟也变得甜腻不堪。

终于得到抚慰的红樱颤抖着变得更加敏感，积累的电流瞬间爆发出巨大的快感，甚至让八乙女遗忘了自己身体里还有薮的手指。舌尖有些用力地碾过，配合着身下几根手指的进出，几乎要让八乙女再一次释放出来。

“宏太……”他忍不住叫道，“宏太……”

“终于愿意叫我的名字了么？”薮低笑，“怎么了？”

“唔……”八乙女伸手去解薮的裤子，“那个……”

实际上他闭着眼，什么也不敢看。突然薮的手指离开了他，变得空虚了的后穴一下一下地收缩着，让他觉得愈发地羞耻，手指也更加慌乱起来。

幸而薮拉着他完成了这个动作，然后抬起了他的一条腿。他勾住薮的后腰，一切没有什么不自然的。

八乙女睁开眼，有些模糊的视线对上了薮深邃的双眼。

进来。

或许是扩张的充分起到了作用，八乙女觉得不怎么疼，只是更加胀——当然，也更加舒服。他想仰起头呼吸，却被薮摁下来吻住。胸前有一只手在挑逗安抚着，他随着薮的节奏摆动，脑海里继续炸着绚烂而空白的火花。

对于喜爱的东西，人类会想用嘴去表达对它的喜爱。

所以才有了告白和吻吧。

很害羞啊。

但是，我想要的啊。

细微的疼痛感从身上传来，八乙女知道，那是薮给他留下的痕迹。虽然看不太清楚，但是，细长的红色，一小块一小块地印在了他的锁骨上。

“宏太……”八乙女小声地开口道，“我爱你……”

“我爱你，光。”薮笑了，更加用力地顶进去，撞到八乙女的敏感点上。

薮的最后一个吻来得比高潮迟一点点，让八乙女无可压抑地叫了出来，又被人封住了嘴唇，所有的喘息和呻吟，也都被薮吞到了这一吻之中。

有些事，知道和说出来是不一样的。

我爱你。

我爱你。

言语就是因此而生的啊。

八乙女被吻得渐渐有了困意。激情和之前使用书语带来的疲倦在此刻席卷了八乙女的脑海，让他又一次在薮的面前睡了过去。

算了。好像也没什么不好的。


End file.
